Only Away Memories (Original Italian Version)
by Rei-chan
Summary: Like for Rain*, This is the Original Italian Version of my fanfiction "Only Away Memories". If you want to read the english one, please check "Only Away Memories" in this archivie, Otherwise, if you are Italian or you can undestand my original language, r


Ethan Frome __

Only Away Memories

Shinji Ikari's Memories

"…E così il principe, dopo mille pericoli, vide la bella principessina delle fatine del castello al grande ballo di corte…e le promise, che un giorno lontano…lui l'avrebbe portata all'altare: Sposandola….

…ed anche io, farò così…:un giorno…sposerò una fatina…"

__

Shinji Ikari

__

14 Febbraio 2005

"Vedi Shinji?…questo è il posto dove lavora mamma e papà!" Esclamò mia madre, Yui Ikari, mostrandomi il grande Geo Front della Nerv mentre mi prese in braccio per salire sulla scala mobile. A quei tempi, avevo solo 3 anni…

Mi strinsi al petto di mia madre mentre scendevamo giù lentamente. Avevo quasi paura….non avevo mai visto un posto così affollato…ai miei occhi, mi sembrava una novità. 

Guardavo tutto quel movimento delle persone intimorito e sorpreso. Mi tranquillizzai solo quando avvertii il tocco di mamma sulla schiena. La guardai. Lei sorrideva dolcemente, io ricambiai il suo sorriso 

  
"Un giorno, tutto questo sarà tuo…Shinchan" Mormorò ancora, continuando a sorridere, mentre guardava con soddisfazione il punto principale del Geo Front, affollato.

Solo adesso mi rendo conto del vero significato di quelle parole, quasi dimenticate nella mia memoria…a quei tempi, non ci badai neanche…e continuavo a guardare affascinato quel "via-vai" di gente che, man mano scendevamo, si faceva sempre più vicino.

Sembravano tante api concentrate su di un alveare. Arrivammo al termine della scala mobile, e mia madre scese da essa facendo un passo avanti. Mi mise per terra, all' impiedi sulle mie gambette sottili e corte, tipiche della mia età. Poi mi prese per mano tra gli sguardi incuriositi degli altri membri della Nerv presenti 

"Hai visto?! Quello li è il piccolo Shinji Ikari! Il figlio del comandante!"

  
"Aaah!! Che amore!! E' assolutamente adorabile!!" 

Commenti del genere non mancarono al mio passaggio, da parte delle persone che si trovavano per caso a passare da li.

Chissà per quale motivo…sono così importante? Io non conosco queste persone…

Guardai confusamente mia madre, come se le stessi chiedendo una spiegazione.

Mia madre capì perfettamente il messaggio attraverso il mio viso perplesso 

"Ormai parlano tutti di te, figlio mio…tu sei molto famoso in questo posto…" Mormorò mia madre continuando a sorridere.

Tra tutte queste persone in movimento , cen'era solo una ferma in lontananza. Una figura di un uomo molto alto. Con i capelli grigi che ci fissava mentre lentamente io e mia madre ci avvicinavamo…lo guardavo confuso…chissà chi era…chissà perché ci guardava…

Quando fummo abbastanza vicini, mia madre si fermò di fronte ad esso. Mi fermai anche io naturalmente, di fianco a mia madre. Lo squadrai dalla testa ai piedi: era molto più alto di quanto sembrava in lontananza. Portava una giacca nera elegante, sopra una camicia bianca, pantaloni neri e cravatta. Ci guardava con sguardo serio e deciso. Ne lui però, ne mia madre aprirono bocca. Ed io, mi sentivo ancora più confuso. 

Solo alcuni istanti dopo, mia madre per prima spezzò il silenzio 

"Lo so cosa sta pensando, Professor Fuyutsuki…ma oggi la baby-sitter non è venuta a casa e mi dispiaceva lasciarlo dai vicini…è così piccolo…"Mormorò mia madre con tono di spiaciuto. Non so perché, ma nonostante fossi troppo piccolo per capire perfettamente quelle parole, qualcosa mi diceva che stavano parlando di me.

Lo sguardo di quell'omone non cambiava di una virgola da come era prima

  
"Yui…lo sai benissimo che questo non è il posto adatto per un bambino!" Rispose con tono autoritario

"Lo so…ha perfettamente ragione, Professore…però le premetto che non darà fastidio a nessuno! Lo terrò sempre con me!" Esclamò mia madre in mia difesa, giustificando la mia presenza.

Fuyutsuki, dopo un'attimo di riflessione sospirò "Come ti si può negare Yui…E va bene…per oggi che rimanga qui alla base…ma a patto che non disturbi, Yui…siamo intesi!?" 

Yui Ikari sorrise "Ma certamente! Starà buono buono in un angolino! La ringrazio tantissimo professor Fuyutsuki!" Esclamò gioiosa 

"Figurati…ma che sia ben chiaro…questa è la prima e l'ultima volta! D'accordo?!"

Mamma annuì "Si!"

Vedendo mia madre sorridere, capì che stavano parlando di qualcosa di bello 

"Ciaaoooooo!" Esclamai innocentemente al vicecomandante Fuyutsuki Kozo mentre facevo il gesto bambinesco di salutare con la manina.

L'uomo abbassò lo sguardo finalmente verso di me, e mi sorrise con un sorriso che sembrava soddisfatto. Uno di quiei sorrisi falsi che sono spesso soliti a fare gli adulti, quando vedono un bambino.

"Sei cresciuto, eh!?" Esclamò l' omone rivolgendosi a me

Mia madre sorrise e rivolse gli occhi a me, mentre con l'altra mano mi fece una carezza ai capelli "Già…ormai Shinchan è diventato un ometto…" 

…Ecco dove avevo già sentito quella frase…

"Già…loro crescono…e noi invecchiamo!…a dopo, Yui!"

Mia madre si inchinò "Arrivederci Professor Fuyutsuki!" 

Dopo di che, ci allontanammo lentamente.

Alcuni minuti dopo, io e mia madre eravamo dentro una grande stanza piena di gente che se ne stavano tutti con gli occhi fissi su degli schermi che loro chiamavano computers. Anche mia mamma era seduta su una sedia di fronte ad al computer, mentre con le dita premeva leggermente tanti piccoli bottoncini.

Iniziavo ad annoiarmi…me ne stavo con le gambe divaricate seduto sul pavimento. Attorno a me si trovavano alcuni giocattoli che mia madre aveva messo li per tenermi occupato mentre lei lavorava. Però io mi annoiavo lo stesso, tutto quel rumore dei tanti tasti del PC premuti da tutte le persone presenti in quella sala, si faceva sempre più intenso nelle mie orecchie, tanto da provocarmi anche fastidio. Mi guardai intorno ancora una volta. Da che parte e parte mi voltavo, non vedevo altro che gente e computer, gente e computer…tranne per una cosa che mi colpì particolarmente: Una porta. La porta d'ingresso. Non era stata chiusa. Era socchiusa. Provai un attrazione indescrivibile per essa. All'improvviso fui assalito da una forte voglia di fuga…avevo voglia di andare via da quella stanza. Non so perché, volevo solo andare via…

Ritornai a guardare mia madre, ancora con gli occhi fissi sul PC. Così, approfittando della situazione. Mi alzai lentamente in piedi e mi avvicinai velocemente verso la porta socchiusa. Prima di uscire, diedi ancora una volta uno sguardo alla grande sala; Nessuno sembrava essersi accorto della mia assenza. Prima di uscire, sorrisi con sguardo birichino. E poi uscì dalla stanza passando attraverso l'apertura. Non fu neanche necessario che aprissi più di quanto lo era già la porta. Quell'apertura sembrava stata fatta su misura per me.

Una volta fuori, cominciai a camminare lungo il grande corridoio che ai miei occhi sembrava infinito. Correvo felicemente. Non sapevo neanche dove andare, ma correvo. Ed ero felice. Mi sentivo a mio agio. Non c'era nessuno in quella zona, forse, era l'unico posto di questa grandissima base, dove non c'era nessuno. Sembrava quasi incredibile. 

Dovetti rallentare, quando però il corridoio terminò, o meglio, mi portò di fronte ad una rampa di scale. Erano le prime scale che vedevo da quando mamma mi aveva portato con lei in questa base. Avevo visto tante scale mobili, nastri trasportatori, ascensori super tecnologiche, chissà come mai in questo posto c'erano delle semplicissime scale, e non una scala mobile, o qualcosa del genere. Mi sorpresi del fatto, ma non rimasi a pensarci su per lungo tempo, a quei tempi, non facevo un dramma di ogni minima fesseria. Così, decisi di scendere le scale piano, piano. Aggrappandomi al passamano della scala. Scesi i gradini uno ad uno, lentamente e con prudenza. Dopo aver scelto anche l'ultimo gradino, mi avvicinai ad una porta spalancata che si trovava proprio giusto al termine della rampa di scale. 

Dopo aver varcato anche la soglia di questa porta, mi ritrovai un'altra volta di fronte ad un corridoio desolato. Identico a prima vista a quello di sopra.

Non mi soffermai molto a riflettere seriamente nei rischi che potevo imbattermi se percorrevo quel corridoio: Lo percorsi e basa, correndo anche questa volta. Non impiegai molto tempo comunque per capire che nonostante l'apparenza, quel corridoio differiva completamente da quello del piano superiore. Iniziai a rallentare all'improvviso. Non sapevo neanche per quale motivo , ma fu come se un improvviso senso d'angoscia mi assalì all'improvviso, senza neanche che me ne rendessi conto. Mi fermai un attimo cercando di raccapezzarmi, e mi guardai intorno. Mi voltai indietro, guardando il corridoio che avevo già percorso…in lontananza scrutavo ancora la porta d'ingresso spalancata, rimasi a fissarla per alcuni secondi con sguardo timoroso. Poi mi voltai lentamente, e guardai in avanti. Non avevo poi fatto così tanta strada…nonostante la porta di ingresso fosse già in lontananza, non riuscivo a di fronte a me la fine del corridoio. Ai miei occhi, sembrava infinitamente lungo e stretto…guardai le pareti di esso. Erano tutte in acciaio grigio. Un colore veramente triste e malinconico. Senza neanche averlo toccato con le mani, mi accorsi già da lontano che doveva essere proprio un metallo molto freddo, cosa che si sposava perfettamente con l'atmosfera che regnava in quel luogo…che sembrava dimenticato dal resto delle altre persone…Perché mi trovo qui?…iniziai a domandarmelo…ma non riuscii a trovare risposta, o meglio, la risposta la sapevo già, però non era necessario che la ripetessi a me stesso: Ero qui perché ho seguito un corridoio. Nient'altro.

Finalmente mi decisi di avanzare lentamente in avanti…di certo, non potevo rimanere li per sempre…tanto vale proseguire in avanti….Desideravo arditamente che mamma si trovasse li in quel momento, assieme a me. Che sbucasse così, all'improvviso, dal nulla…che mi venisse qualcuno a fare compagnia…dove stavo andando?…avevo paura, ma allora perché non fuggivo?…la porta in lontananza era ancora aperta! Nessuno mi stava impedendo di fuggire, anzi, ero libero di fare ciò che volevo…

Ero troppo piccolo a quei tempi, per capire quanto poteva essere cattiva la solitudine e il silenzio…che impediva persino un bambino così piccolo come me di fuggire…

Camminavo in avanti…ma dove stavo andando?…ormai una cosa era certa…mi ero smarrito…sapevo la strada per ritornare dov'ero…però mi ero smarrito…che situazioni contrastanti tra di loro…eppure vigilavano entrambi nella mia mente…. Ero quasi sull'orlo di scoppiare in lacrime…perché non ero rimasto con mamma?…mi annoiavo, ma in fondo, ero in sua compagnia…ero, in compagnia di tante altre persone…

Prima il rumore dei tasti dei computers mi stordiva, adesso a stordirmi è proprio la voce terribile del silenzio…

Però, ad un tratto, come nelle favole…qualcuno venne in soccorso di un bambino smarrito…o meglio dire, 'qualcosa' venne in aiuto di me…un suono…finalmente un piccolo e leggero suono…quasi inesistente…quasi impercettibile all'orecchio umano…ma che, nonostante la sua debolezza, riusciva a penetrare nello scudo del silenzio…ed arrivava a me…

Non riuscivo a classificare che tipo di suono era…non era bello, ma era pur sempre un suono…un rumore…ed è meglio del terribile suono del silenzio…

Ripresi a correre velocemente come prima, cercando di avvicinarmi il più possibile a quel suono, che man mano avanzavo addentrandomi sempre di più nel corridoio, si faceva sempre più vicino a me, sempre più percettibile…e questo mi infondeva coraggio e fiducia…non ero solo probabilmente! Dovevo trovare la sorgente di quel suono! Dovevo scoprire chi lo emetteva!…chissà se riuscivo a ragionare con questi termini quel giorno…probabilmente no…ero solo un bambino di tre anni…sapevo a mala a pena parlare…

  
Ad un tratto, mi bloccai nuovamente. Mi voltai di lato, e mi accorsi che, mimetizzandosi con il muro per colpa dell'uguaglianza dei materiali di cui erano costituiti, scorgeva una porta. Una porta completamente in metallo. Che era collocata perfettamente nel muro, come fosse un puzzle. Mi fermai di fronte ad essa ad osservarla. La maniglia era molto in alto. Provai ad arrivarci mettendomi in punta di piedi, ma non ci arrivai. Non risolsi nulla. Ero troppo piccolo per arrivarci. Eppure…eppure io dovevo…dovevo entrare li dentro! Non so per quale motivo, non sapevo cosa mi aspettava al di la di quella porta dura, ma qualcosa mi spingeva ad entrare li dentro! Forse la mia curiosità infantile, forse la voglia di avventura, forse…chi lo sa, un segno del destino…Ma qualcosa mi diceva assolutamente di entrare la dentro! Dovevo farlo!

Ritentai di arrivare alla maniglia di essa, spingendomi il più possibile in alto. Ma mancavo la maniglia giusto per qualche centimetro. Non mi persi d'animo, di solito, non sono così testardo. Quando non mi riesce una cosa, non cerco in tutti i mezzi di farla. Ma questa volta era diverso. Così mi allontanai dalla porta facendo qualche passettino indietro. Puntai la porta, e dopo aver preso la rincorsa mi scagliai saltando verso la maniglia di quella porta. E l'afferrai. Rimasi con una manina aggrappata alla maniglia. I miei piedi non posavano per terra. Erano sospesi in aria. A giusto pochi centimetri da terra. Concentrai il peso del mio corpo sulla maniglia, che fece pressione, e l'ingranaggio della serratura scattò all'improvviso, aprendo la porta. Lasciai la presa dalla maniglia, e caddi sul pavimento. Appena mi rialzai, ebbi davanti a me la porta: Finalmente spalancata. Rimasi sbalordito a fissare un po' l'interno di essa, rimanendo sull'uscio della porta. Mi guardai intorno. C'era un paravento ospedaliero, molti mobili, soprattutto carrelli tutti in disordine. Il pavimento era sporco, pieno di carte e sporcizie varie. I muri, neanche quelli differivano dal corridoio che mi trovai a percorrere attimi prima. Una cosa però cambiava. Il silenzio. Non c'era più. O meglio, il silenzio c'era, ma spesso veniva spezzato. Avevo trovato, la stanza dove si trovava la sorgente del suono che sentivo. Ma non era un suono quello che sentivo. Era un pianto…un pianto leggero e soffocato, coperto dai singhiozzi…. Chi era che piangeva?…

Entrai lentamente nella stanza, con i passi felpati. Davanti a me c'era il paravento bianco, e la mia intenzione era quella di guardare oltre il paravento, per vedere a chi è che apparteneva quel pianto. Però…avevo quasi paura…avevo timore…chi era che piangeva?…e se era un mostro?…un fantasma di qualcuno?…una creatura uscita dal libro delle favole appunto per trarmi in inganno…ad ogni modo mi feci avanti lentamente, ma rimanendo sempre dietro il paravento, sbirciai con la testolina, furtivamente, da un lato del paravento. Quello che vidi per prima fu una strana scritta su muro. A quei tempi non sapevo ancora leggere, ma non mi passò inosservata…ben presto, quando imparai a leggere e a scrivere, la prima parola che mi tornò in mente era quella li…e la ricordo perfettamente…come se si fosse scolpita nella mia memoria…o meglio, fotografata: STRANGENESS DDS. Era questa la scritta inglese. Impressa sul muro, con vernice bianca a caratteri cubitali. La seconda cosa che vidi era una barella ferma li. Chissà che cosa ci faceva una barella all'interno di questa stanza…che sia forse l'infermeria? O l'ospedale?…eppure…non sembrava essere un'ospedale… Ma la terza cosa che vidi…fu lei…colei che piangeva, seduta sulla barella…una bambina…che a prima vista, mi sembrò una creatura eterea…

Una bambina vestita di bianco, molto probabilmente della mia stessa età innocente…coperta solo da una leggerissima camicia di colore bianco, come era bianca la sua pelle…che sembrava non aver mai visto la luce del sole…come i suoi occhi, bagnati dalle lacrime e coperti dalle manine candide e piccole che spesso strofinava contro di essi, per asciugare le sue lacrime. I suoi piedini erano scalzi, sospesi al di fuori della barella, verso il vuoto, che la separavano da una notevole altezza, dal pavimento. Ma quello che mi colpì più di tutti, furono i suoi capelli…erano azzurri…proprio come il colore dei capelli delle fate…che cosa…che cosa ci faceva una piccola fata come lei, in un luogo cupo e freddo come questo?… 

Fu questa la prima domanda che mi sorse in mente…era davvero fuori luogo quella piccola fatina in un ambiente del genere…rimasi abbagliato dalla sua figura…sembrava uno squarcio di luce nell'oscurità…uno squarcio di luce triste però….

Mi avvicinai lentamente verso di lei, mentre ancora sul mio viso era possibile leggere la sorpresa…

Lei, che finalmente si rese conto, che c'ero pure io nella sala, spostò le manine dagli occhi e mi guardò, mentre le lacrime le scivolavano lungo il visino pallido e piccolo. Appena mi vide, esclamò di sorpresa pure lei, ma subito dopo ritornò a piangere…quasi spaventandosi di me…

Io non mi tirai indietro, ed avanzai ugualmente…chissà perché aveva paura di me…io….io non volevo farle del male…quando percorsi la distanza che ci separava l'uno dall'altra. Mi avvicinai a lei. Non arrivavo alla barella, era veramente molto alta….forse, l'avevano alzata apposta per non permettere che lei scendesse da li…l'unica cosa che mi fu possibile fare, era appoggiare la mia manina, mettendomi sulla punta dei piedi, sulle sue gambe scoperte…

Rabbrividì al mio tocco, però subito dopo si rilassò, mi guardò in viso, e per un attimo, smise di singhiozzare…sembrava quasi si fosse calmata…

"C…ciaoo…"Mormorai io con voce tremante, mentre non riuscivo a staccare lo sguardo dal suo volto. Aveva gli occhi di un colore mai visto prima, li aveva rossi…aveva i capelli azzurri e gli occhi rossi…doveva essere veramente una persona speciale…la prima cosa che mi venne in mente…fu "Sono vicino ad una fatina delle fiabe…"

La bimba non rispose, mi guardò ancora sorpresa, mentre io non riuscivo a distogliere, ne lo sguardo, ne la manina sulla gamba di lei, in quel momento, avevo solo voglia di abbracciarla, come non avevo mai fatto prima con nessuno…ma non ci arrivavo…quindi mi accontentavo solo di poterle sfiorare quelle gambine, anche se con grande fatica.Ma non me ne importava, potevo rimanere così pure per un eternità…mi stava bene..

Continuava a guardarmi incuriosita, poi avvicinò la sua manina, ancora bagnata dalle lacrime, sulla mia, e la appoggiò su di essa.

Sorrisi e la guardai ancora. Era così bella, che non mi sembrava vera…ero così emozionato…

Sorrise anche lei…com'era dolce…conosco un sacco di bambine e di bambini io…ma nessuno aveva il sorriso dolce come quello di questo piccolo fiore delicato, sbocciato in mezzo ai rovi più spinosi…

Chiusa gli occhi, e al movimento delle sue palpebre, le scivolò ancora, l'ultima lacrima rimasta sospesa nei suoi occhi, in attesa solo di essere versata….mamma mia, stavo vedendo le lacrime di una fata…ero davvero fortunato.

La presi per mano, lei non aveva più paura, sorrideva, forse quella, era stata l'unica volta che aveva sorriso nella sua infanzia. Si era creata all'improvviso, in quella stanza così fredda, un'atmosfera calda e serena…il silenzio era tornato, questo si, però il mio cuore cantava, e forse…anche il suo…

"Chi c'è qui!?!?!" 

una voce adulta, di una donna, interruppe quell'atmosfera che si era creata. Dovemmo spezzare così, immediatamente la nostra stretta di mani, ci lasciammo andare. Ed entrambi, spaventati per l'esclamazione improvvisa gememmo di paura. 

Con un gesto veloce, la donna scansò di colpo il paravento di davanti la porta. La sua espressione era un misto tra la rabbia e la preoccupazione. Lo spavento, e forse, anche la vista della donna, provocarono di nuovo il pianto della fatina che poco prima, io avevo interrotto…

La signora, una donna alta, con i capelli castani molto corti, indossava un camice bianco, con sotto un maglione giallo e una minigonna nera, appena vide ciò che stava succedendo, si tranquillizzò di colpo e tirò un sospiro di sollievo "Aaah…per fortuna era solo un altro moccioso…"mormorò tra se e se mentre appoggiava una mano sulla sua fronte e si avvicinava con passo svelto verso di me. Io la guardavo con sguardo minaccioso. Aveva fatto piangere una creatura eterea come lei…. La donna mi prese sgarbatamente per un braccio tirandomi a se "Che cosa ci fai qui!?!" Urlò con tono arrabbiato "Non pensare che solo perché sei il figlio del Comandante Ikari, e di quella oca di Yui puoi permetterti di gironzolare per la Nerv dove ti pare e piace!!" Continuò. Non mi feci intimorire dalle sue parole, il mio sguardo non cambiava di una virgola… lo sapevo bene…ero troppo piccolo per poter competere contro una persona adulta come lei, ma stranamente, le sue parole non mi intimorirono…al contrario di quella bimba, che più quella donna urlava, più il suo pianto si faceva più forte…

La donna guardò la bimba in lacrime con sguardo minaccioso "Scommetto che ancora una volta colpa tua!…con te faremo i conti dopo, Rei!" Esclamò, e poi mi trascinò via con se, con una forte stretta al braccio, che sembrava quasi essere stretto da una morsa.

Rei…era quello il suo nome….che strano, adesso che lo sento, ho come l'impressione di averlo saputo da sempre…

Mi allontanavo dalla fatina che avevo appena trovato, la guardavo mentre quella donna mi portava via, lontano da lei…vedevo che si allontanava, e che con la sua manina mi faceva cenno di non andare…Dio, non dimenticherò mai il suo viso in quel momento…

*

"Shinchan!!" Mia madre mi abbracciò quando la stessa donna che mi allontanò dalla fatina chiamata Rei, mi riportò nell'ufficio dove lavorava mia madre.

"Ma dove ti eri nascosto, birichino!!" Esclamò mia madre gioiosamente prendendomi in braccio e abbracciandomi "Non sai che spavento mi hai fatto prendere!!" Continuò ancora.

"Ma tu guarda che monellino…l'ho trovato mentre giocherellava per terra vicino all'ingresso della base tutto solo soletto!" Esclamò la donna di prima, mentre la sua espressione era completamente diversa, da quella che aveva assunto quando si trovava giù, nella camera della fatina…Aveva mentito…non era la verità…non mi aveva trovato nell'ingresso di questa base…non stavo giocherellando…e non ero solo….

"Oh, Naoko! Non so come ringraziarti!" Esclamò mia madre sorridendo alla donna chiamata Naoko

Anche Naoko sorrise "Figurati! Per un'amica questo e altro, Yui!" Rispose a sua volta, Naoko. Neanche questa era la verità…ero un bambino, ma capivo quando una persona parlava bene di un'altra o viceversa…e le frasi che aveva detto a mia madre li in fondo, erano tutt'altro che amichevoli…come le frasi dette alla fatina piangente…Mia madre sorrise, e mi mise per terra.

"Adesso è ora che andiamo a pranzo Shinchan…hai fame?!" Esclamò mia madre, rivolgendosi a me.

Io annuì e la guardai a mia volta. Però non sorrisi.

"Cos'hai tesoro? Sei triste?" mormorò mia madre preoccupata, accorgendosi che io non avevo reagito con molto entusiasmo alla sua proposta.

Non risposi, perché al mio posto rispose lei…Naoko…

"Sicuramente è ancora spaventato per il fatto che non riusciva a ritrovare più la sua mamma…non è vero piccolino?!" Mi sorrise guardandomi. Non era la verità neanche qui. Il motivo per cui era triste, era perché non riuscivo a togliermi dagli occhi quella bambina…dai capelli turchini….

  
Mia madre sorrise e mi prese per mano allontanandoci e prendendo, fortunatamente, direzioni opposte a quella della donna cattiva.

Salivamo le scale "Mamma…" mormorai. Avevo preso una decisione, così, all'improvviso

"Cosa c'è, tesoro?!" Esclamò mia madre rivolgendosi a me amorosamente

"Sai quella fatina dai capelli azzurri?…"Mormorai io, facendo un po' fatica, data la mia tenera età a pronunciare certe parole. Mia madre sorrise, pensando che si trattasse sicuramente di una fatina dei cartoni animati o delle fiabe

  
Io proseguii, senza aspettare neanche la risposta di mia madre "Un giorno…la sposerò…."

*

14 Febbraio 2024

Chissà come mai mi è tornato in mente proprio questo ricordo abbandonato solo adesso…sarà forse perché la mia promessa…domani diventerà solenne?…"

Fine.


End file.
